Who is she ?
by V.Mirage
Summary: La veille de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Sirius rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui lui demande de la tuer. 15 ans plus tard, il la revoie mais elle a tout oublié de leur 1er rencontre.
1. Default Chapter

Salut à tous et à toutes (en espérant qu'il y a des gens sur cette page) !

Je commence une nouvelle fic (nan, sans blagues). Cela se passe pendant la 6ème année de Harry, Ron et Hermione mais du côté des adultes. Si il y a une chose que j'ai regrettée dans le tome 5 de J.K. Rowling, c'est la mort de Sirius. Alors, dans cette histoire, j'ai décidé qu'il serait encore en vie. En fait, c'est même essentiel, vu que ça tourne autour de lui. Je m'étais promis de ne pas faire de fics sur lui, parce que j'avais peur de rater son caractère, mais bon j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête et j'en rêve même en cours (ce qui est 1 gros problème) donc je m'y mets. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

À plusieurs moments, on chantera une chanson qui est en anglais car je trouve que ça fait mieux. La traduction est en italique entre parenthèse.

J'ai mis PG-13 car je pense que certaines scènes peuvent choquer mais, bien sûr, ce n'est que mon avis et il est possible que ça ne soit rien.

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K. Rowling età part le fait que Sirius ne soit pas mort et un rajout de quelques personnages, je respecte l'histoire.

**Résumé :** la veille de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Sirius rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui lui demande de la tuer. Lors de la 6ème année de Harry, il la revoie mais elle a tout oublié de leur première rencontre.

**Who is she ?**

Prologue :

Sirius regardait la moto que Mr Bryan Jones, un moldu, lui proposait. Il avait tout vérifié mais cherchait encore s'il n'avait pas oublié à genoux dans l'herbe. Finalement, il se releva et tendit sa main au vendeur.

-Marché conclu.

-C'est une bonne affaire que vous faites là, Mr Black.

-On verra.

Sirius sortit de sa poche une liasse de billets sous les yeux exorbités de Bryan Jones et lui tendit en souriant.

-Gardez la monnaie.

-Merci, dit-il avide.

Le vendeur n'en revenait toujours pas. Il sortit une petite boîte en bois décoré de gravures et ornée de pierres précieuses et y rangea les billets. Mes ses gestes s'arrêtèrent juste après un bruit de pneu crevé et il ouvrit la bouche où du sang en sortit. Il tomba à terre et ne devint plus qu'un corps inerte. Derrière lui, une jeune femme tenait un pistolet à la main et le pointait sur Sirius.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs d'ébène tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, des yeux marron assez clairs, un petit nez et des lèvres rouges comme le sang. Elle faisait deux têtes de moins que Sirius et était assez maigre. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec un pull de même couleur et des baskets blanches virant sur le gris.

Elle ferma les yeux et chantonna. Sirius tendit l'oreille pour comprendre les paroles.

I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_)

Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux où une tristesse indéfinissable pouvait se lire. Sirius était complètement désarçonné. Il voulut sortir sa baguette mais ses convictions l'empêchaient d'attaquer une moldue avec de la magie.

-Tu peux la sortir. Même avec ça, je pourrais te battre.

Sirius ne trouva rien à dire.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te transmet ses amitiés.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir !

-Il voudrait que tu le rejoignes et que tu lui vendes tes amis.

-Je préfère encore mourir !

-C'est un bon choix.

-Tu vas me tuer, je me trompe ?

-Oui.

Elle abaissa son arme et la tendit à Sirius.

-Tire.

-Hein !

-Tire.

-Tu es folle, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier !

-Aux yeux de tous, tu vas l'être. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu le seras.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Tire.

-Réponds-moi d'abord.

-Tu verras bien demain. Maintenant tire avant qu'Il arrive.

-Qui ? Qui va arriver ? Parle !

-Tu le sais très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tire, maintenant !

Sirius visa et tira. Elle tomba en arrière et s'écrasa sur le sol.

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews, siou plait !


	2. Une revenante

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K. Rowling et, à part le fait que Sirius ne soit pas mort et un rajout de quelques personnages, je respecte l'histoire.

**Résumé :** la veille de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Sirius rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui lui demande de la tuer. Lors de la 6ème année de Harry, il la revoie mais elle a tout oublié de leur première rencontre.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Linoa Anna Potter **: Oui, tu arrives toujours à temps pour être ma première review ! Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, vive Sirius vivant !

**faby.fan **: merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder mais c'est un peu compliqué pour moi. Enfin, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait attendre.

**ana **: je sais que c'est un début assez bizarre mais je suis quelqu'un qui aime se démarquer des autres. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

Chapitre 1 : Une revenante (15 ans après)

Sirius avait apporté la nourriture de Buck et réfléchissait .Depuis les événements passés au Ministère de la Magie, tous savaient où il était et le surveillait jour et nuit. Mais, grâce à Dumbledore, il allait avoir un procès équitable au lieu d'être tout de suite condamné à croupir dans une cellule froide et humide d'Azkaban en compagnie de détraqueurs. Azkaban… Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête depuis un bon bout de temps. Il l'avait en horreur et la simple idée qu'un jour, peut-être, il y remettrait les pieds, le mettait hors de lui. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Buck qui lui mordillait le doigt de plus en plus fort.

-Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, mon vieux ?

-Il veut sa nourriture.

Sirius regarda le seau qu'il avait apporté et se mit à rire en voyant qu'il était rempli d'eau et non pas de lapin. L'homme qui venait d'entrer l'imita.

-Lunard, que me vaut ta visite ?

-Voyons, Patmol, je ne suis là que pour profiter de ta personne.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu. Ça fait bien des années que tu n'es pas venu me voir pour cette raison.

-C'est vrai. Dumbledore m'a chargé de te prévenir que l'audience aura lieu demain.

-Tu viendras témoigner ?

-Oui. Et si tu gagnes, tu auras l'espoir d'avoir la garde de Harry.

-À quoi bon, il va avoir sa majorité dans un mois tout au plus.

-Je suis sûr que Harry serait plus qu'heureux de vivre avec toi.

-Vraiment ? J'en doute.

-Comment peux-tu avoir des doutes ? Tu as vu dans quelle famille il vit ?

-Lunard ! C'est quand même la famille de Lily !

-Et alors ? Cela ne change rien au fait que cette famille ne lui convient pas.

-Arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux bien ? Pour l'instant, je n'ai même pas gagné mon procès, alors à quoi bon ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Je…je n'ai pas le temps.

-J'aurais du m'en doutais.

-Pour me faire pardonner, je te révèle une bonne nouvelle.

-Laquelle ? Servilus va me promener ? répondit Sirius avec ironie.

-Non. Dumbledore a réussi à t'avoir un droit de sortie.

-Génial ! Je peux aller dans la rue et dans la maison d'en face ! Merci, Remus !

-Non, tu peux aller aux quatre coins du monde.

-Je ne crois pas que j'irai aussi loin.

Sirius sautilla sur place et descendit les escaliers en chantonnant gaiement sous le regard amusé de Remus. Mais quand Sirius remonta, avec cette fois les lapins, Remus était partit achever sa mission. Sirius donna à manger à Buck et s'habilla en moldu pour prendre l'air. Il se rendit dans un parc où il s'assit sur un banc pour observer le lac, les oiseaux, le ciel bleu, si bleu et toutes ces belles choses du dehors. Il se sentait revivre, comme si il venait de sortir d'une nuit éternelle, d'un cauchemar ne finissant pas.

Alors qu'il était là, à penser aux fleurs bleues et à la beauté du parc, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si, et si il allait rendre visite à son filleul. Cela lui était permis, personne ne lui avait interdit ! Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Mais soudain il s'arrêta net. Quelqu'un chantonnait une chanson qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années avec une voix qu'il n'avait écoutée qu'une fois mais qui était resté gravé à jamais dans son esprit. Pourtant, tout cela était impossible.

I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_)

Sirius chercha d'où venait cette voix. Il écarta deux branches et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré quinze ans auparavant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sirius ferma les ferma et quand il les rouvrit, elle avait disparu. Sirius secoua la tête et reprit son chemin vers Privet Drive. Il arriva au 4 et sonna. Une femme au long cou ouvrit et Sirius essaya d'afficher un de ses plus beau sourire.

-Oh, mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Vernon ! Vernon !

-Quoi ? fit une voix lointaine.

-C'est…c'est le tueur qui s'est échappé, il y a 3 ans !

Un homme gros avec une épaisse moustache la rejoignit, bientôt suivit de Harry.

-Sirius !

-Tu…tu le connais ? demanda Vernon.

-Mais oui, c'est mon parrain, vous vous rappelez ?

-Oh, mon dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu……………..

Pétunia s'évanouit et Vernon la rattrapa. Sirius entra et referma la porte.

-Tu as ta chambre, quand même ?

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ENTREZ CHEZ MOI, COMME CA ! JE VOUS JURE QUE SI VOUS NE SORTEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE DE CHEZ MOI, JE VOUS…

Sirius pointa sa baguette sur le torse de Vernon.

-Vous ferez quoi ?

-Je…rien…c'est de l'intimidation…je…enfin…c'est à dire que…

-Montre-moi ta chambre, Harry.

-Suis-moi.

Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivit de Sirius. Arriver au premier étage, ils croisèrent Dudley.

-Salut, _Big D_, je te présente mon parrain.

Dudley poussa un cri de petite fille apeurée et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Harry fit entrer Sirius dans sa chambre.

-C'est pas mal comme piaule.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils t'ont laissé venir me voir ?

-Dumbledore m'a eut un droit de sortie.

Sirius s'allongea sur le lit de Harry.

-Quand est-ce que tu as ton audience ?

-Demain. Tu veux y venir ?

-Je veux bien. Et je vais témoigner quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander à mes avocats.

-Sirius, tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'envoie de nouveau à Azkaban ?

-Si. Mais avec Remus et Dumbledore comme avocats, je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera. En tout cas, je l'espère. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je dois partir. J'ai rendez-vous avec Servil…euh…je veux dire Rogue. Allez, je repasse pour te chercher demain. Au revoir, Harry.

Sirius fit un clin d'oeil à Harry et sortit, en entendant les soupirs de soulagement des membres de la famille Dursley. Il marcha dans le quartier et il arriva devant une balançoire où une jeune fille se balançait. Elle commença à chanter.

I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_)

Sirius s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux mais elle était toujours là. « Je n'avais pas rêvé, elle est en vie ».

But now, I say all to you that I did for you (_Mais à présent, je te dis tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi_)

I misled, I bleded and I killed (_J'ai trompé, j'ai saigné et j'ai tué_)

Nobody can save me this time (_Personne ne peut me sauver cette fois_)

Il courut vers la balançoire mais quand il arriva, il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. 


	3. Complications

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K. Rowling et, à part le fait que Sirius ne soit pas mort et un rajout de quelques personnages, je respecte l'histoire.

**Résumé :** la veille de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Sirius rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui lui demande de la tuer. Lors de la 6ème année de Harry, il la revoie mais elle a tout oublié de leur première rencontre.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Linoa Anna Potter **: moi aussi, j'adore le mystère. C'est vrai que cette fic est mieux que l'autre, mais c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration. Merci de me reviewer !

**virg05 **: merci de lire autant de mes fics ! Ça me fait très plaisir.

**Colibri noir **: merci pour ta review. Je suis contente d'avoir pu instaurer un mystère autour de cette fille.

**Ana **: J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Et, une chose qui me caractérise le plus, c'est les fins de chapitre où je coupe et laisse le lecteur sur sa faim. Je suis très sadique comme fille.

Chapitre 2 : Complications

Sirius passa une nuit agitée. Son procès l'angoissait. À ça venait s'ajouter la revenante. Il ignorait comment cela était possible, même les sorciers ne pouvaient pas revenir à la vie. Différentes questions tournaient dans sa tête, ainsi que l'issue de son procès. Il se réveilla en sursaut le matin à sept heures. Il avait un peu de fièvre et il prit une potion qu'il avait en réserve dans un de ses placards. Il se leva et chercha dans son armoire une robe de sorcier convenable. Il la revêtit et descendit les escaliers aussi lentement que possible. Dans la cuisine, Rogue préparait une potion et Remus lisait la _Gazette du sorcier_. Sirius s'installa à côté de son ami.

Personne n'a fait de café ? demanda-t-il.

On n'est pas à ton service, Black.

Je ne t'ais rien demandé, Servilo, alors ferme-là !

Rogue eut un sourire machiavélique. Le malheur de Black faisait son bonheur. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à un Black très anxieux, puis il transplana.

Sirius agita sa baguette et fit son café à distance. Remus, toujours plongé dans la _Gazette_, regarda sa montre.

Tu t'es levé de bonne heure, Patmol.

Oui, je n'avais pas envie de paraître endormi devant ces chers messieurs du Ministère.

Très drôle. Mais tu ne m'auras pas.

Ah, Lunard ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien. Juste un peu angoissé.

Si tu le dis. Bon, tu prends ton petit déjeuner et on va chercher Harry.

Je me dépêche.

Sirius fit un grand geste avec sa baguette et une assiette remplie de pancakes (nda : c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé !). Il mangea assez lentement, comme à son habitude. Remus lisait toujours la _Gazette_, fronçant les sourcils assez souvent. Ayant finit son repas, Sirius marmonna un sort et son assiette ainsi que ses couverts se retrouvèrent dans leur placard respectif, propres. Remus ne s'en était pas rendu compte et Sirius lui arracha la _Gazette _des mains.

Patmol !

Dépêche-toi, Lunard, Harry ne va pas attendre toute la matinée !

Tu as fini ? Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus lent que ça !

On s'arrange en vieillissant !

Avec toi, ça m'étonnerait !

Lunard, tu me vexes !

Allez, on y va.

Peut-être qu'on pourrait transplaner ?

Tu veux aggraver ton cas ? Le Ministère t'a interdit de transplaner !

Bon, bon, alors on y va à pied.

Remus et Sirius jetèrent un coup d'oeil dehors. Il n'y avait aucune personne dans la rue. Remus brouilla les fenêtres de la rue pour que Sirius et lui puisse sortir de la maison. Ils traversèrent la rue et Remus retira les effets de son sort. Remus marchait en avant car il connaissait le chemin par cœur et Sirius le suivait. Sirius était de plus en plus anxieux et ne parlait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas parler. Remus le savait et gardait lui aussi le silence. Ils arrivèrent chez les Dursley après un quart d'heure de marche.

Vas-y, toi, dit Sirius, maussade. Je n'ai pas fait une très bonne impression à ces moldus.

D'accord. Tu m'attends ici ?

Sirius hocha la tête. Il s'assit sur le trottoir, la tête dans les bras. Remus sonnait à la porte et les Dursley le firent entrer. Sirius releva la tête et regarda à droite puis à gauche.

I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_)

Sirius se leva d'un bond. Au bout de la rue, la jeune fille se tenait là, les bras pendants. Elle avait changé de vêtement, portait une légère robe noire et longue. Des foulards s'échappaient et, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vent, flottait dans l'air.

But now I will tell you what I've done for you (_Mais à présent, je te dis tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi_)

I misled, I bleded and I killed (_J'ai trompé, j'ai saigné et j'ai tué_)

Nobody can save me this time (_Personne ne peut me sauver cette fois_)

Sirius courut à sa rencontre. La jeune fille leva son bras, un revolver à la main. Sirius s'arrêta, stupéfait.

I will drown in my hatred (_Je vais me noyer dans ma haine_)

The lie close to me (_Le mensonge près de moi_)

Swallowed in the sound of my how (_Avalé dans le son de mon hurlement_)

Elle tira mais Sirius ne fut pas touché. Elle lui sourit, découvrant ses dents blanches qui illuminèrent un instant son visage. Puis, le sourire s'envola aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Sirius se retourna. Un mangemort gisait à deux pas de lui. Remus et Harry le regardaient, interloqués.

Patmol, que s'est-il passé ?

C'est…

Sirius allait dire « C'est elle » en montrant la jeune fille au bout de la rue mais il se ravisa. Il savait que s'il regardait de nouveau en direction d'elle, elle aurait disparu. Remus s'était approché du mangemort inanimé et agenouillé à côté. Les Dursley, ainsi que leur voisin, étaient sur le pas de leur porte, alertés par le bruit du coup de feu.

Je vais appeler la police ! cria un petit vieux appuyé sur sa canne.

Pas la peine, monsieur, affirma Remus.

Pas la peine ? Mais il y a eut un meurtre.

Je suis l'inspecteur John Peters, répondit Remus en sortant une insigne de police sous les yeux écarquillé de Harry. Je prends les choses en main.

Vous ne voulez pas de renfort ?

Vous insinuez que je ne suis pas capable de faire mon boulot ?

Non…ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…enfin…je…

Je vois. Je veux que chacun rentre chez soi et attende que je vienne les interroger ! cria Remus. Allez, plus vite !

Tu as vu le grand type aux cheveux noirs ? Je me souviens l'avoir vu quelque part mais je ne saurai dire où, murmura un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à sa femme.

Moi, je m'en souviens. C'était il y a trois ou quatre ans, je ne sais plus trop. Il s'était évadé de prison, un dangereux criminel, je te le dis, moi !

Rentrez chez vous !

Les habitants de Privet Drive rentrèrent dans leurs maisons, en protestant légèrement. Remus interrogea Sirius du regard mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

On va arriver en retard à l'audience, dit-il.

Après cet événement, je me demande si l'audience aura lieu. Patmol, ça aggrave ton cas.

Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je n'ai pas tué ce mangemort ! protesta Sirius.

Patmol, avec Harry, rendez-vous à l'audience. Je vous y rejoindrais.

D'accord. Allez, viens, Harry.

Sirius et Harry s'éloignèrent. Remus sonna à la porte de la première maison. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année ayant reconnu Sirius lui ouvrit. Remus demanda à voir toute la famille, qu'il réunit dans le salon. Il leur lança un sort d'amnésie et passa à la maison suivante. Pendant ce temps, Harry fit place à sa curiosité.

Sirius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je te le raconterais, mais pas maintenant.

* * *

Désolé pour les tirets, FanFiction déconne ! 


	4. Le procès

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K. Rowling et, à part le fait que Sirius ne soit pas mort et un rajout de quelques personnages, je respecte l'histoire.

**Résumé :** la veille de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Sirius rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui lui demande de la tuer. Lors de la 6ème année de Harry, il la revoie mais elle a tout oublié de leur première rencontre.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Linoa Anna Potter **: merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette fic te plaise.

**Waca et Catastrophe **: alors toi, t'en a mis du temps pour venir me lire ! Normal que tu sois jalouse, ma p'tite, je suis meilleure que toi. J'ai les chevilles qui enflent brusquement. C'est normal ? Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

**NinieLgume **: la fille est très bizarre et au fil des chapitres…eh bien, elle sera encore plus bizarre ! Je sais que le pauvre Sirius en a déjà assez bavé mais il en bavera moins dans les chapitres qui suivront. Enfin, peut-être pas tout de suite. Et mince ! Tu as de la difficulté à voir qui parle et je te comprend car moi aussi je déteste ça ! Justement, je m'étais promis de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas dans mes fics. Ben, c'est raté ! Mais, c'est aussi un peu la faute de FanFiction avec leur foutu truc qui mettait plus les tirets. Mais non, je ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres ! Peut-être que si, en fait. J'espère que je me suis arrangé dans ce chapitre, bien que ça m'étonnerait, je mets souvent beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de temps à m'améliorer (pour le plus grand malheur de mes parents !).

Chapitre 3 : Le procès

Sirius et Harry arrivèrent au Ministère avec dix minutes de retard. Sirius était resté plongé dans ses pensées pendant tout le long du trajet et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour briser la glace. Ce fut Arthur Weasley qui les accueillit.

"Ils vous attendent et ils ne sont pas de bonnes humeurs."

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné" maugréa Sirius.

"Viens, Harry, tu es dans les témoins. Il va falloir attendre dans une autre salle."

"Où est Dumbledore ?" demanda Sirius.

"Personne ne sait où il est."

"QUOI !"

"Il est parti hier soir et n'est pas revenu depuis."

Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Sans Dumbledore, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner ce procès. Même avec Remus. À quoi bon se faire humilier une seconde fois devant des hommes et des femmes le condamnant avant même qu'il est pu s'expliquer ? À quoi bon essayer de prouver une innocence que personne ne croira ? Sirius enfuit sa tête dans ses mains. Jamais, non jamais, il ne retournera à Azkaban, il se l'était promis. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait le faire. Mais avant… Avant, il devait régler certaines choses. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" cria Harry.

"Je m'en vais et plus jamais je ne remettrai les pieds dans cet…"

"Tu n'iras nul part, Patmol."

"Lunard, laisse-moi passer. Dumbledore n'est pas là et, s'en vouloir t'offenser, tu n'arriveras pas à les convaincre de mon innocence."

"On ne sait jamais. Allez, viens, on est déjà en retard."

Sirius n'essaya pas de résister, il savait que Remus ne le laisserait jamais partir. Il allait donc droit vers une humiliation et vers Azkaban. L'audience avait lieu dans la vieille salle numéro 10, celle où Harry avait été jugé un an auparavant. Sirius et Remus entrèrent ensemble, sous les regards sévères et accusateurs de Cornélius Fudge et ses acolytes. Sirius ne leur accorda aucun regard et s'installa tranquillement sur le banc des accusés. Remus s'assit à côté de lui. Le Ministre de la Magie prit la parole.

"Où est Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ?"

Remus se leva pour répondre mais Percy Weasley le prit de vitesse.

"Nous n'en savons rien, monsieur le Ministre. Mais il n'est pas ici."

"Très bien. Alors, le coupable n'a pas de témoin de la défense" (nda : je crois que c'est comme ça que J.K. Rowling appelle les avocats mais je ne suis pas sûre).

"Excusez-moi" intervint Remus.

"Vous êtes… ?"

"Remus Julian Lupin" (nda : comme J.K. Rowling ne révèle à aucun moment dans ses livres, à moins que j'ai mal lu, le 2ème prénom de Remus, j'en ai choisi un au hasard).

"Qu'avez-vous à dire ?"

"Je suis le suppléant de Dumbledore. Je peux donc assurer la défense de son client en attendant qu'il revienne."

"Non, c'est impossible."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Remus, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Vous êtes un loup-garou, répondit Fudge avec un dégoût non caché, et d'après les textes de loi rédigée par Dolores Jane Ombrage, vous n'en avez pas le droit."

"Il serait peut-être temps de retirer ces textes de nos lois, vous ne croyez pas ?"

"Si j'étais vous, Mr Lupin, je me tairais. à cause de certaines personnes que je ne citerais pas, nous n'avons pas pu mettre en application le VRAI texte de Dolores Ombrage, et qui est de loin mon préféré : envoyer tous les loups-garous du Royaume-Uni à Azkaban."

Sirius serra les poings de colère et s'apprêta à se jeter sur Fudge mais Remus posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui le força à rester assis.

"Revenons à notre sujet, voulez-vous ? Si Dumbledore ne peut assurer la défense de son client et si son suppléant n'a pas le droit de le faire, qui va le défendre ?"

"Personne, il sera condamner. D'ailleurs, nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps avec ce traître et meurtrier."

"Excusez-moi, reprit Remus, mais qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous qui retenez Albus Dumbledore contre sa volonté, dans un endroit caché de tous, pour l'empêcher de défendre cet homme, innocent."

Remus avait appuyé sur innocent, comme Fudge l'avait fait sur traître et meurtrier.

"Vous…vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites ?"

"Je suppose, c'est tout. À vous de me donner des éléments pour me prouver que j'ai tord."

Fudge resta bouche bée. Dans les autres personnes présentes, la moitié souriait d'amusement tandis que l'autre moitié lançait des regards choqués à Remus. Sirius regarda son ami et compris. Remus essayait de gagner du temps. Mais du temps pour quoi ? Pour que Dumbledore revienne ? Il ne reviendra pas. Il en était sûr. Tout était fini et Remus essayait désespérément de le sauver en provoquant le Ministre en personne. Était-il fou ? À quoi cela servait-il ? Voulait-il le rejoindre à Azkaban ?

"Je…je ne sais que répondre à ces accusations douteuses et sans aucun fondement me concernant. Je vous prie de ne point faire attention à ces calomnies."

"Sans aucun fondements ? Mais, n'était-ce pas vous qui, il n'y a pas dix minutes, avait souhaitait en finir au plus vite avec cette affaire ? N'est-ce pas une preuve de votre culpabilité, s'il en est ainsi ?"

"Enfin… Vraiment…. C'est… Vous…vous n'allez pas croire ce que raconte ce monstre sanguinaire ? C'est un loup-garou ! Il cherche à semer la zizanie entre nous pour mieux pouvoir s'enfuir avec son ami meurtrier ! Je devrai vous faire arrêter. Weasley ! Cherchez dans nos textes de lois un motif pouvant mettre cet homme en prison !"

"Vous ne ferez rien du tout, mon cher Fudge" fit une voix calme et sévère.

"Albus ! Vous ne croirez jamais ce que votre…"

"Si, je sais. Veuillez l'excusez, je lui avais demandé de commencer la défense à ma place mais il semble qu'on est refusé qu'il le fasse. Il fallait bien qu'il retarde la condamnation qui n'aura plus lieu d'être après que je vous aurai fait voir mon premier témoin. Je crois savoir que vous étiez pressé ? Eh bien, commençons, commençons."

Dumbledore s'était assis à côté de Remus après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule.

"J'appelle le premier témoin de la défense, Mr Peter Albert Pettigrow !"

Des murmures de surprises s'élevèrent dans la salle au nom du témoin et à l'entrée de celui-ci. Sirius sentit tous ses espoirs revenir d'un seul coup. Il dut retenir ses larmes de joie et se contenta de remercier Dumbledore du regard.

Pettigrow n'eut pas la peine de témoigner, on accorda à Sirius Black son innocence pour les meurtres de Peter Pettigrow et des douze personnes présentes dans la rue ce jour-là ainsi que pour la trahison envers James et Lily Potter. Personne ne revint sur le meurtre du mangemort ayant eut lieu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Pettigrow fut condamné à finir ses jours à la prison d'Azkaban.

Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore sortirent ensemble de la salle d'audience numéro dix et retrouvèrent Arthur et Harry qui attendaient anxieusement, assis sur un banc. Dès qu'ils virent arrivés les trois hommes, ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

"Alors ?" demandèrent-ils.

"Sirius est un homme libre de tout mouvement, maintenant."

"C'est génial !" s'écria Harry.

"Justement, en parlant de ça, j'aurai à vous parler Albus" dit Remus en entraînant Dumbledore sur le côté.

Arthur serra la main de Sirius avec énergie et s'excusa mais il devait retourner travailler.

"Allez, Harry, je vais te ramener chez toi. Tes moldus doivent…euh…être affliger de ne plus t'avoir sous leur toit."

"Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ?"

"Ce serait avec un grand plaisir mais il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant."

"D'accord."

Sirius accompagna Harry jusque chez les Dursley qui lui lancèrent un regard noir, Remus n'ayant pas retiré de leur mémoire l'épisode de la matinée. Sirius leur sourit gaiement avant de dire au revoir à son filleul. Puis, il alla rendre visite à Hagrid pour qu'il lui rende sa moto. Hagrid était tout penaud quand Sirius entra dans sa cabane de garde-chasse.

"Fais pas cette tête, Hagrid, tu es pardonné ! C'était normal de croire à ma culpabilité, je ne t'en veux pas."

"Mais moi, je m'en veux. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurai pas du croire aux apparences. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir."

"Oh, arrête de culpabiliser ! Je suis juste venu reprendre ma moto."

"Tu prendras bien le thé, avant ?"

"D'accord."

Hagrid et Sirius parlèrent pendant longtemps de tout et de rien. Ils abordèrent différents sujets, dont les « stupides textes de loi de cette foutue Ombrage » et les années où les Maraudeurs arpentaient les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'une blague quelconque à faire. À la nuit tombée, ils discutaient toujours.

"Là, il faut vraiment que je parte."

"Je vais chercher ta moto."

Hagrid sortit et se dirigea vers le château. Sirius attendait sur le pas de la porte.

I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_)

Sirius se raidit. La voix venait de la forêt interdite.

But now I will tell you what I've done for you (_Mais à présent, je te dis tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi_)

I misled, I bleded and I killed (_J'ai trompé, j'ai saigné et j'ai tué_)

Nobody can save me this time (_Personne ne peut me sauver cette fois_)

Sirius entra dans la forêt interdite, il l'avait fait des millions de fois avec James.

I will drown in my hatred (_Je vais me noyer dans ma haine_)

The lie close to me (_Le mensonge près de moi_)

Swallowed in the sound of my how (_Avalé dans le son de mon hurlement_)

Il avançait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt et il entendait de mieux en mieux la voix.

I lie myself since too a long time (_Je me mens à moi-même depuis trop longtemps_)

I tried to kill the pain (_J''ai essayé de tuer le mal_)

But I did nothing but bring some more (_Mais je n'ai fait qu'en apporter plus_)

Elle était là, assise sur une racine d'un arbre. Elle semblait être éclairée par une lumière divine. Son arme à feu pendait à sa main. Ses cheveux, détaché cette fois, bougeait comme s'ils étaient dans de l'eau. Ses paupières étaient fermées et des larmes s'en échappaient. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et…

* * *

J'ai envie d'être sadique ! Vous aurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre ! 


	5. La pierre d'un orage

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K. Rowling et, à part le fait que Sirius ne soit pas mort et un rajout de quelques personnages, je respecte l'histoire.

**Résumé :** la veille de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Sirius rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui lui demande de la tuer. Lors de la 6ème année de Harry, il la revoie mais elle a tout oublié de leur première rencontre.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Linoa Anna Potter **: Ayant fait une fic où Sirius n'était pas mort après le combat au Ministère de la Magie, je me devais bien de l'innocenté. Et quel moyen plus sûr que de faire venir Peter et de le condamner à la place !

**Ann Onyme **: je ne suis pas un auteur sadique. Enfin si, quelque fois. Mais pas souvent. Même très rarement. C'était la première fois. Merci pour ton compliments, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves ma fic trop bonne. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi bien.

**Ana **: désolé, désolé pour cette fin de chapitre atroce et cette attente vraiment pénible ! Merci pour le 2ème prénom de Remus, j'irai le changer quand je pourrais.

**Waca et Catastrophe **: ben au moins, moi, j'essaye de mettre mes chapitres régulièrement, pas comme toi ! Plus sérieusement, j'en avais marre d'écrire tous les dialogues du procès et tout le tralala qui va avec, c'est pour ça que la fin est plus rapide.

**Pierre de lune **: merci pour ta review et ton information.

**Sword-Inu **: tu n'es pas la seule à être impatiente, tous les autres lecteurs sont dans ton cas (hum, j'ai l'impression de légèrement exagéré). D'habitude, je ne fais pas des fins de chapitre de ce genre mais là, c'était exceptionnel. Alors, voilà la suite.

**Mes excuses :**

Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps et je ne suis pas excusable, je le sais bien, après une fin de chapitre comme je l'ai fait. Je comptais mettre mon chapitre jeudi dernier mais un petit contretemps s'est présenté et tout a été retardé. Encore une fois, je suis désolé. J'espère que cette suite vous satisfera.

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Elle était là, assise sur une racine d'un arbre. Elle semblait être éclairée par une lumière divine. Son arme à feu pendait à sa main. Ses cheveux, détaché cette fois, bougeait comme s'ils étaient dans de l'eau. Ses paupières étaient fermées et des larmes s'en échappaient. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et…

Chapitre 4 : La pierre d'un orage  


Et son regard se figea. Elle regardait fixement vers Sirius mais celui-ci savait que ce n'était pas lui qui la mettait dans cet état terreur. Elle semblait avoir peur de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Sirius ressentit soudain une douleur immense dans tout son corps. Ses muscles se contractèrent par réflexes et il reconnut tout de suite le sort qu'on venait de lui lancer : le sort doloris. Il ne cria pas, plutôt mourir que de s'abaisser à ça. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour surmonter la douleur. Brusquement, un voile de ténèbres recouvrit la forêt, laissant Sirius dans le noir complet. Il essaya d'avancer et de se mettre à l'abri mais ne voyant ni où il allait ni son ennemi, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il prit sa baguette à la main pour se rassurer, sa baguette lui avait toujours donné de l'espoir. Il murmura « lumos » mais rien ne se produisit. Pas même une petite étincelle de lumière. Il essaya de nouveau mais le résultat était toujours le même, aucune lumière n'apparaissait. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, Sirius pris sa forme de chien. Peu à peu, la douleur s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Sirius reprit ses esprits. La fille n'était plus là et il n'y avait aucune trace de la personne lui ayant jeté le sort.

I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_)

Le chant était lointain, presque inaudible. Sirius chercha d'où il venait, cette fois-ci.

But now I will tell you what I've done for you (_Mais à présent, je te dis tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi_)

I misled, I bleded and I killed (_J'ai trompé, j'ai saigné et j'ai tué_)

Nobody can save me this time (_Personne ne peut me sauver cette fois_)

Il marcha pendant longtemps sans rien trouver, en ayant toujours le chant dans les oreilles.

I will drown in my hatred (_Je vais me noyer dans ma haine_)

The lie close to me (_Le mensonge près de moi_)

Swallowed in the sound of my how (_Avalé dans le son de mon hurlement_)

I lie myself since too a long time (_Je me mens à moi-même depuis trop longtemps_)

I tried to kill the pain (_J''ai essayé de tuer le mal_)

But I did nothing but bring some more (_Mais je n'ai fait qu'en apporter plus_)

I cannot trust each other any more (_Je ne peux plus me faire confiance_)

I killed, I flewed of the lives (_J'ai tué, j'ai volé des vies_)

Who could be able to forgive me? (_Qui pourra me pardonner?_)

Et puis, ce fut le grand silence. Plus aucun son, plus aucune parole. Sirius marchait dans la forêt interdite, sans savoir où il allait ni où il irait maintenant qu'Elle ne chantait plus. Finalement, il retourna dans le parc de Poudlard. Hagrid l'attendait avec la moto à côté de lui. Quand il le vit, il se montra très étonné.

Où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait une heure que je t'attends ici !

Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas avoir pris autant de temps.

Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu t'es reçu dix cognards dans le ventre !

Ce n'est rien.

Tu es sûr ? S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je…

Il faut que j'y aille, je suis pressé, coupa Sirius.

Eh bien, j'espère que tu reviendras me voir.

Je l'espère aussi.

Sirius enjamba sa moto et lança le moteur. Il fit un signe de la main à Hagrid et s'envola dans le ciel nuageux de cette douce nuit de juillet. Il faisait assez frais et Sirius frissonnait légèrement. Il voyagea pendant quatre ou cinq heures, renouvelant régulièrement son sort de désillusion. Quand il arriva à l'endroit de sa première rencontre avec la revenante, il se posa en douceur. La maison de l'homme qu'elle avait tué tombait en ruines. Sirius descendit de sa moto et entra à l'intérieur. Il y avait les mêmes meubles et la même décoration. Sirius fouilla dans les tiroirs où il retrouva la boîte dans laquelle le marchand avait mis l'argent. Sirius reprit son argent moldu et le mis dans une de ses poches. Il regarda sa montre et, voyant l'heure, il décida de dormir dans le lit du défunt.

Le lendemain, Sirius fut réveillé par le chant du coq, à l'aube. Il s'étira et se leva. Il fouilla dans les placards de la cuisine où il restait un reste de café, complètement sec à présent. Grâce à un sort, il put boire ce café en lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_)

Sirius prit sa tête dans ses mains, de désespoir. Ça recommençait, cette fille l'hantait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

But now I will tell you what I've done for you (_Mais à présent, je te dis tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi_)

I misled, I bleded and I killed (_J'ai trompé, j'ai saigné et j'ai tué_)

Nobody can save me this time (_Personne ne peut me sauver cette fois_)

Il alla regarder à la fenêtre mais ne vit rien, excepté un petit écureuil remonté dans son arbre.

I will drown in my hatred (_Je vais me noyer dans ma haine_)

The lie close to me (_Le mensonge près de moi_)

Swallowed in the sound of my how (_Avalé dans le son de mon hurlement_)

Il sortit par la porte de derrière, pour s'enfuir sans la voir. Mais elle était là, tout de noir vêtue.

I lie myself since too a long time (_Je me mens à moi-même depuis trop longtemps_)

I tried to kill the pain (_J''ai essayé de tuer le mal_)

But I did nothing but bring some more (_Mais je n'ai fait qu'en apporter plus_)

Elle ne le regardait pas, mais semblait lui barrer la route.

I cannot trust each other any more (_Je ne peux plus me faire confiance_)

I killed, I flewed of the lives (_J'ai tué, j'ai volé des vies_)

Who could be able to forgive me? (_Qui pourra me pardonner?_)

Il referma la porte et la verrouilla avec un sort. Puis, il se précipita vers l'entrée principale pour rejoindre sa moto et avoir le calme.

I sold my heart to find my light (_J'ai vendu mon âme pour retrouver ma lumière_)

But I saw what I'm really (_Mais j'ai vu ce que je suis vraiment_)

A robber and a liar in the night (_Une voleuse et une menteuse dans la nuit_)

Sa moto avait disparu et la fille était là, devant lui, une flamme tremblotante dans ses grands yeux humides de larmes.

"Mais que me veux-tu ?" cria Sirius.

"De l'aide."

Ces mots étaient presque un murmure porté par le vent, comme s'ils ne sortaient pas vraiment de la bouche de la fille. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. À peine ces mots prononcés, elle disparu en fumée, s'échappant comme de la vapeur et rejoignant les nuages du ciel.

Était-elle vraiment une moldue ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ressusciter ? Aucun sorcier ne pouvait le faire, même avec l'aide de la magie noire. Il le savait bien, ses parents avaient tout essayé pour faire revenir leur fils bien aimé, son petit frère, Regulus, sans grands résultats. N'était-elle pas plutôt une sorcière dont la magie était si faiblement présente que personne n'avait découvert ça ? Non, impossible. Dumbledore l'aurait découverts. À moins que… à moins qu'il le savait. Il aurait du en parler à Dumbledore.

Sirius décida d'aller voir son ancien directeur. Il s'approcha de sa moto et y monta en allumant sur le champ les moteurs. Mais les vrombissements ne se firent pas entendre. Sirius réessaya mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Sa moto ne marchait plus, il devait marcher ou trouver un moyen de transport. Sirius commença à pester contre la débilité des fondateurs de Poudlard d'avoir empêché de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Bien sûr, il pouvait transplaner dans les alentours, Pré-au-Lard par exemple, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à supporter le regard des autres. Il savait d'hors et déjà ce qu'il allait devoir subir. D'abord, les regards remplis de haine des personnes ayant connus Lily et James, les regards de dégoût de l'entourage de la famille Black et les regards outrés des autres. Puis, ce serait les insultes à répétition, les menaces de mort, les interventions répétées du Ministère de la Magie, le mot d' « Azkaban » murmuré sur son passage, etc. Et enfin, quand tout le monde saura la vérité, quand tout le monde sera persuadé de son innocence, excepté les derniers septiques, il y aura les excuses. Les trop nombreuses excuses qui le noierons dans le mutisme le plus profond. Que pourrait-il répondre à ces excuses à part « Ce n'est rien » ? Comment ne pas être hypocrites face à des personnes essayant de réparer leurs erreurs ? Comment répondre désagréablement à des amis de James et Lily ?

Alors que sa tête attrapait la migraine à force d'anticipation de son futur, Sirius avançait sur une route goudronnée, sous la pluie battante. Le tonnerre retentissait, la pluie redoublait d'intensité et les éclairs transperçaient le ciel en divers endroits. Au milieu de tout ce vacarme naturel, on pouvait entendre une voix chanter. Dans le village situé à deux cents mètres de l'endroit où était Sirius, les moldus levaient les yeux vers le ciel croyant à un miracle. Tous entendaient ce chant qui déchirait la nuit tombée.

I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_)

But now I will tell you what I've done for you (_Mais à présent, je te dis tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi_)

I misled, I bleded and I killed (_J'ai trompé, j'ai saigné et j'ai tué_)

Nobody can save me this time (_Personne ne peut me sauver cette fois_)

I will drown in my hatred (_Je vais me noyer dans ma haine_)

The lie close to me (_Le mensonge près de moi_)

Swallowed in the sound of my how (_Avalé dans le son de mon hurlement_)

I lie myself since too a long time (_Je me mens à moi-même depuis trop longtemps_)

I tried to kill the pain (_J''ai essayé de tuer le mal_)

But I did nothing but bring some more (_Mais je n'ai fait qu'en apporter plus_)

Peu à peu, la voix ne chantait plus, elle tremblotait et parfois elle était interrompue par un hoquet, comme si la chanteuse pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Seul Sirius n'entendait pas. Quand il arriva dans le village et qu'il vit tous ces moldus dehors, sous la pluie, regardant fixement le ciel, il s'arrêta de surprise. Il lui paraissait qu'ils étaient tous hypnotisés par une force magique ou un sort et que, d'un instant à l'autre, ils allaient s'envolés et rejoindre le ciel noir de nuage.

I cannot trust each other any more (_Je ne peux plus me faire confiance_)

I killed, I flewed of the lives (_J'ai tué, j'ai volé des vies_)

Who could be able to forgive me? (_Qui pourra me pardonner?_)

I sold my heart to find my light (_J'ai vendu mon âme pour retrouver ma lumière_)

But I saw what I'm really (_Mais j'ai vu ce que je suis vraiment_)

A robber and a liar in the night (_Une voleuse et une menteuse dans la nuit_)

You are lost in your lie (_Tu es perdu dans ton mensonge_)

By scrambling the truth (_En brouillant la vérité_)

But now, I know it (_Mais maintenant, je la connais_)

I know who you are really (_Je sais qui tu es vraiment_)

Subitement, la pluie s'arrêta, les nuages se dispersèrent et laissèrent place au ciel bleu nuit et à la lune brillante dans l'obscurité de la nuit profonde. Les moldus avaient tous les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de surprise. Aucun d'eux ne réagissaient, ils étaient paralysés par la peur et l'étrangeté de ce qui venait de se passer. Sirius ne bougeait pas non plus, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Le silence devenait pesant mais rien ne bougeait. Les moldus étaient comme pierre. Sirius prit le risque de changer de place. Il passa sa main devant les yeux d'un moldu qui ne cligna pas des paupières. Sans le vouloir, Sirius bouscula l'un des hommes du village qui tomba à terre dans un grand fracas. À peine avait-il touché le sol, qu'il éclata en mille morceaux. Sirius s'en approcha et vit avec stupeur que cet homme était devenu statue. Il toucha les autres moldus, il en était de même.

* * *

Je ne suis pas très sûre de la qualité de mon chapitre alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas à émettre des critiques ou des compliments. Merci. 


	6. Les songes de Sirius

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K. Rowling et, à part le fait que Sirius ne soit pas mort et un rajout de quelques personnages, je respecte l'histoire.

**Résumé :** la veille de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Sirius rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui lui demande de la tuer. Lors de la 6ème année de Harry, il la revoie mais elle a tout oublié de leur première rencontre.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Linoa Anna Potter **: merci pour cette review très enthousiaste ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour le coup des statues, c'est allé tout seul. Au début, je ne voulais pas le faire mais quand je l'ai écrit, c'était comme si ça coulait de source !

**Colibri Noir **: j'ai essayé de me dépêcher pour mettre la suite, mais bien sûr il a fallu que mon imbécile d'ordi mette son grain de sel et supprime mon chapitre que j'ai du recommencer ! Espérons que je n'ai quand même pas été trop longue !

**Asilys **: merci pour ta review. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire une fic avec Sirius qui t'ai plu ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Colibri Noir, mon ordi a supprimé ce chapitre que j'ai du recommencé. Donc, j'ai un peu de retard. Désolé !

**Waca et Catastrophe **: oui, je sais, je suis une future poète ! Si tu peux pas comprendre, c'est ton problème mais y va falloir t'y faire, ma vieille ! Quand à tes chapitres, si tu ne te dépêches pas d'en mettre un, je sens que je vais péter les plombs !

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Pour les autres, je ne vous en veux pas du tout. Car, le plus important, c'est que ma fic vous plaise et que vous passiez un bon moment ! Et que j'arrête de vous faire chier avec mon monologue !

Chapitre 5 : Les songes de Sirius

Sirius toqua à la porte du bureau de Albus Dumbledore, avec une pointe d'amusement à l'idée de revoir son ancien directeur dans ce bureau qu'il avait vu tellement de fois, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Il repensa à ces années à Poudlard, à James jouant avec son vif d'or ou encore en train de demander à la chère Lily de sortir avec lui, à Remus avec ses airs sérieux sous lesquelles il cachait un grand talent pour l'amusement, et à Peter, ce rat qu'ils avaient, lui, James et Remus, aidé à devenir un animagi, avaient soutenu face aux Serpentards et avaient accepté dans leur groupe, les Maraudeurs. Sirius serra les poings de rage à la pensée de Pettigrow qui maintenant devait avoir pris sa place dans la prison d'Azkaban aux côtés des Détraqueurs. Le « entrez » de Dumbledore le sortit de ses pensées. Il entra, s'assit sur un fauteuil que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître et sourit, d'un sourire triste presque grimace. Dumbledore repositionna ses lunettes et fixa Sirius dans les yeux, comme pour deviner ce dont l'ancien pensionnaire d'Azkaban voulait lui parler. Après quelques secondes qui parurent à Sirius une éternité, Dumbledore prit la parole.

"Puis-je savoir ce qu'un ancien élève de Poudlard peut vouloir me dire ?"

Sirius eut une légère hésitation mais narra finalement l'histoire de la « chanteuse » du début jusqu'au village moldu, dont il était sûr qu'il y avait un rapport avec Elle. Le directeur de Poudlard l'écoutait attentivement, hochant la tête, perplexe. Quand il eut terminé son récit, Sirius fut brusquement pris d'une grande fatigue. Ses paupières lui semblèrent lourde comme sa moto et se fermaient d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose –il n'essayait d'ailleurs pas de résister. Il s'abandonna au sommeil, submergé par ses songes. Le bureau de Dumbledore disparu peu à peu, laissant place à un paysage de campagne, au soleil éclatant et au ciel bleu azur, ne comportant aucun nuage. Avec des arbres verts de feuilles, des champs de blé, des maisons aux toits rouges et une musique entraînante. Sirius marchait dans les rues d'un petit village vide d'habitant. Chacun de ses pas résonnait à travers les rues étroites. Un vieux clocher au centre de la place qu'il atteint sonna midi, détériorant les tympans de Sirius. Sirius entra dans l'église renfermant le vieux clocher. Les vitraux gisaient en mille morceaux sur le sol de pierre. Des moldus, debout et immobiles, paraissaient écouter l'entêtante musique sortant du gigantesque orgue, cet air que Sirius avait tellement entendu qu'il en était lassé. Il s'attendait qu'à tout moment Sa voix retentisse dans l'église. Il s'approcha du premier moldu, avec la désagréable sensation de déjà vu. Il secoua sa main devant les yeux du moldu, fixés sur l'orgue, qui ne réagit pas. Sirius toucha le bras de ce même moldu : il était froid comme de la pierre ou du marbre.

« I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_) »

Sirius prit sa tête dans ses mains, d'un signe d'impuissance. À ce moment, il aurait voulu sortir de son rêve, retrouver le calme et chaleureux bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

« But now I will tell you what I've done for you (_Mais à présent, je te dis tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi_)

I misled, I bleded and I killed (_J'ai trompé, j'ai saigné et j'ai tué_)

Nobody can save me this time (_Personne ne peut me sauver cette fois_) »

L'orgue mettait en valeur Sa voix, douce et agréable à l'oreille, mais qui torturait Sirius.

« I will drown in my hatred (_Je vais me noyer dans ma haine_)

The lie close to me (_Le mensonge près de moi_)

Swallowed in the sound of my how (_Avalé dans le son de mon hurlement_) »

Sirius cherchait du regard où Elle pouvait bien être, cette fois-ci. Il avança vers l'autel, appréhendant Son apparition.

« I lie myself since too a long time (_Je me mens à moi-même depuis trop longtemps_)

I tried to kill the pain (_J''ai essayé de tuer le mal_)

But I did nothing but bring some more (_Mais je n'ai fait qu'en apporter plus_) »

Subitement, comme lorsqu'un sorcier apparaît après avoir transplaner, Elle apparut.

« I cannot trust each other any more (_Je ne peux plus me faire confiance_)

I killed, I flewed of the lives (_J'ai tué, j'ai volé des vies_)

Who could be able to forgive me? (_Qui pourra me pardonner?_) »

Cette fois, Sirius perçut des larmes sur Ses joues blanches comme de la porcelaine. Des larmes rouges comme le sang, contrastant effroyablement avec sa pâleur et le noir de ses vêtements.

« I sold my heart to find my light (_J'ai vendu mon âme pour retrouver ma lumière_)

But I saw what I'm really (_Mais j'ai vu ce que je suis vraiment_)

A robber and a liar in the night (_Une voleuse et une menteuse dans la nuit_) »

Sirius sentait son cœur se serrer, sans qu'il puisse en deviner la cause : si cela avait avoir avec le son intense de l'orgue ou Ses larmes de sang.

« You are lost in your lie (_Tu es perdu dans ton mensonge_)

By scrambling the truth (_En brouillant la vérité_)

But now, I know it (_Mais maintenant, je la connais_)

I know who you are really (_Je sais qui tu es vraiment_) »

Sirius ferma les yeux, de douleur. Il comprit les paroles de la chanson que, pour la première fois, il écouta. À qui parlait-elle ? À lui ?

« You won't cry for my absence, I know (_Tu ne pleureras pas mon absence, je le sais_)

You forgot me long ago (_Tu m'as oublié depuis longtemps_)

However, I am always there (_Pourtant, je suis toujours là_)

Am I so unimportant for your eyes ? (_Suis-je si peu importante à tes yeux ?_)

Am I so insignificant for you ? (_Suis-je si insignifiante pour toi ?_) »

Il y eut un éclair qui La toucha en plein cœur. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour hurler mais aucun son ne sortit. L'église s'emplit de la lumière de l'éclair, une lumière aveuglante. Sirius ouvrit les yeux puis les écarquilla. L'église avait disparu, il était de retour dans la réalité. Mais pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Toujours à Poudlard, il en était sûr. Il reposait sur un lit aux draps blancs immaculés et il devina tout de suite qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Il se mit debout en sautant du lit, avec agilité. Dumbledore arriva à ce moment même, souriant avec malice. Il avait dans sa main droite un paquet de dragées surprises et en proposa à Sirius qui refusa avec un signe de la main.

"J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'avez demandé. Une partie seulement."

"C'est déjà ça" répondit Sirius, un peu bougon.

Dumbledore sortit d'une de ses poches de sa robe un livre d'à peu près mille pages et le tendit à Sirius.

"Vous aurez de la lecture !"

"Moi qui est toujours détesté ça."

Sirius remercia tout de même son ancien directeur et quitta le château de Poudlard. Il passa par la cabane d'Hagrid qu'il salua amicalement. Nonobstant son envie de savoir qui Elle était, Sirius accepta pourtant de prendre le thé avec le géant. Comme le deux jours avant, il resta jusqu'à la nuit tombante. Sirius ne demanda pas l'asile pour la nuit et décida de rejoindre la demeure des Black en marchant dans la nuit noire, prétextant que cela lui ferait du bien –ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il traversa la forêt interdite, sans peur : il l'avait fait tellement de fois avec James.

Après une marche de six ou sept heures, Sirius arriva dans Londres. Il se repéra assez vite et parvint à sa rue. Sa demeure apparut et il y pénétra avec nonchalance. Il ne faisait pas attention au bruit qu'il faisait car, ayant maintenant l'habitude, il évitait les obstacles pouvant réveiller le tableau de sa mère. Il atteint le salon où Remus dormait, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil. Sirius apporta une couverture avec laquelle il recouvrit son ami, le seul qui lui restait de la belle époque de Poudlard. Puis, il monta les escaliers grinçant jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'écroula sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de revêtir son pyjama.

Les nuages étaient noirs et le tonnerre grondait. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel à intervalles réguliers. Le village de ce matin n'était plus que ruines. Les toits rouges avaient plusieurs trous et parfois même s'étaient écroulés. Sirius prit instinctivement le chemin de l'église. Il y arriva quand le vieux clocher sonnait neuf heures. Il entra dans l'église où l'orgue jouait le même air sans qu'aucune personne ne presse les touches du clavier du titanesque instrument de musique. Les vitraux avaient été réparés. Il se dirigea vers l'autel, sans le moindre regard aux moldus. À l'autel, Sa voix résonna et fit vibrer toute l'église.

« I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_) »

Un bruit sourd atteignit les oreilles de Sirius.

« But now I will tell you what I've done for you (_Mais à présent, je te dis tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi_)

I misled, I bleded and I killed (_J'ai trompé, j'ai saigné et j'ai tué_)

Nobody can save me this time (_Personne ne peut me sauver cette fois_) »

Les vitraux venaient d'éclater.

« I will drown in my hatred (_Je vais me noyer dans ma haine_)

The lie close to me (_Le mensonge près de moi_)

Swallowed in the sound of my how (_Avalé dans le son de mon hurlement_) »

Les morceaux des vitraux s'éparpillaient dans l'église au ralenti.

« I lie myself since too a long time (_Je me mens à moi-même depuis trop longtemps_)

I tried to kill the pain (_J''ai essayé de tuer le mal_)

But I did nothing but bring some more (_Mais je n'ai fait qu'en apporter plus_) »

Certains de ces morceaux heurtèrent Sirius.

« I cannot trust each other any more (_Je ne peux plus me faire confiance_)

I killed, I flewed of the lives (_J'ai tué, j'ai volé des vies_)

Who could be able to forgive me? (_Qui pourra me pardonner?_) »

Le côté droit de son visage fut criblé de vitraux.

« I sold my heart to find my light (_J'ai vendu mon âme pour retrouver ma lumière_)

But I saw what I'm really (_Mais j'ai vu ce que je suis vraiment_)

A robber and a liar in the night (_Une voleuse et une menteuse dans la nuit_) »

Sirius ne ressentait pourtant aucune douleur.

« You are lost in your lie (_Tu es perdu dans ton mensonge_)

By scrambling the truth (_En brouillant la vérité_)

But now, I know it (_Mais maintenant, je la connais_)

I know who you are really (_Je sais qui tu es vraiment_) »

Ses yeux ne cessaient de La regarder fixement.

« You won't cry for my absence, I know (_Tu ne pleureras pas mon absence, je le sais_)

You forgot me long ago (_Tu m'as oublié depuis longtemps_)

However, I am always there (_Pourtant, je suis toujours là_)

Am I so unimportant for your eyes ? (_Suis-je si peu importante à tes yeux ?_)

Am I so insignificant for you ? (_Suis-je si insignifiante pour toi ?_) »

Les morceaux de vitraux étaient inévitablement attirés vers Elle.

« I bleed and die (_Je saigne et je meurs_)

While knowing that you don't have anything of it to make (_Tout en sachant que tu n'en as rien à faire_)

To live, to breathe (_Pour vivre, pour respirer_)

It is necessary that I would be with you (_Il faut que je sois avec toi_)

You have control on me (_Tu as le contrôle sur moi_) »

Les fragments de vitraux la traversèrent mais les blessures ne saignèrent pas, elles arrêtèrent juste Son chant harmonieux. Comme lors du rêve précédent, un éclair transperça le cœur de « la chanteuse » et aveugla Sirius qui se réveilla en sueur, sur le sol froid à côté de son lit. Il descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva Remus en train de boire son café. Sirius s'assit en face et se servit de pancakes.

"Dumbledore vient de faire la demande pour la garde de Harry" déclara Remus.

Sirius leva les yeux de son assiette.

"Et quand est-ce qu'on aura la réponse ?"

"Par les temps qui courent, cela risque de prendre du temps. Mais je pense que Dumbledore va faire accélérer les choses."

"Je l'espère" répondit pensivement Sirius.

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit pour ce chapitre. Encore une fois (ça devient une manie chez moi en ce moment), je ne suis pas sûre de la qualité de mon chapitre. Donc, si vous le trouvez d'une nullité consternante, n'hésiter pas à me le faire remarquer. 


	7. Souvenirs confus

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K. Rowling et, à part le fait que Sirius ne soit pas mort et un rajout de quelques personnages, je respecte l'histoire. Aussi, je tiens à souligner qu'en me relisant (oui, oui, ça m'arrive !) j'ai découvert que j'avais copié inconsciemment (peut-être que c'était un peu conscient, je l'avoue…) les paroles de certaines chansons d'un magnifique groupe dont je suis fan : j'ai nommé Evanescence !

**Résumé :** la veille de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Sirius rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui lui demande de la tuer. Lors de la 6ème année de Harry, il la revoie mais elle a tout oublié de leur première rencontre.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Linoa Anna Potter **: merci, merci beaucoup ! Ta review me touche beaucoup. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas folle ! En fait, si, je suis folle et peut-être complètement tarée. En tout cas, je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise autant !

**Asilys **: merci pour ta review. Pour les paroles de la chanson, je ne sais pas quand vous les saurez en entier. Mais, dans ce chapitre il n'y en aura pas ! Un petit changement, ça ne fait pas de mal, non ?

Ce chapitre est assez différent des précédents. Tout d'abord, la chanson n'apparaîtra pas. Et enfin, le ton a changé. Bref, c'est différent mais j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même.

Chapitre 6 : Souvenirs confus…

Depuis deux semaines, Sirius attendait la réponse à la demande de Dumbledore pour que lui, ex-détenus d'Azkaban, est la garde de son filleul. Chaque jour, il y pensait et cela ne faisait que l'angoisser encore plus. Il savait qu'après avoir gagné son procès, la garde d'Harry était acquise. Mais, venant de ces bureaucrates du Ministère, il s'attendait à tout, même au plus surprenant. Ses cauchemars avaient cessé et il ne L'avait pas revue. D'un côté, il était soulagé mais il ressentait aussi un grand vide, qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Malgré ce qu'Elle lui inspirait en curiosité, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert le livre que Dumbledore lui avait passé, lors de sa visite à Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, Sirius avait décidé de rendre visite à Harry. Il avait prévu de rendre malade de peur les Dursley, des victimes facilement effrayées par un simple regard. Il ne transplana pas, il avait envie de marcher dans les rues de Privet Drive. Il connaissait maintenant le chemin par cœur, après les nombreuses fois où il l'avait fait pour aller voir son filleul. Il fermait les yeux, parfois, pour mieux sentir le vent sur son visage. C'était le matin, il était tôt. Il faisait assez frais et le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Un instant, Sirius pensa qu'il était peut-être trop tôt pour rendre visite aux Dursley. Toutefois, il se souvint qu'Harry ne dormait presque plus la nuit, réveillé par d'incessants cauchemars provoqués par Voldemort et le plaisir de sortir les Dursley de leur profond sommeil le réjouissait d'avance.

Il arriva chez les Dursley à sept heures et demi. Il sonna, plusieurs fois par pur sadisme. Il entendit des grognements furieux, sûrement dû à Vernon Dursley, et des petits gémissements mécontents, venant de la soeur de Lily. On ouvrit la porte et Sirius sourit en reconnaissant le jeune Dursley. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement ressemblant étrangement à celui d'une petite fille, ce qui fit éclater Sirius en un rire tonitruant. Le jeune Dursley s'enfuit en courant et remonta les escaliers avec l'élégance d'un éléphant. Sirius se permit d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Le couple Dursley entra alors en scène.

"Encore…vous !" prononça avec difficulté Vernon Dursley, pointant un doigt tremblant sur Sirius.

"Eh oui ! Je suis venu faire une petite visite à mon filleul. Ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?" demanda Sirius d'un ton qui sous-entendait que ce n'était pas une question.

"Pas…du tout" parvint à dire Pétunia Dursley.

Sans plus aucune attention au vieux couple, Sirius monta les escaliers conduisant à la chambre d'Harry quatre à quatre. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre l'intéressant, il toqua trois fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Harry était assis sur son lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Quand son parrain ouvrit la porte il releva sa tête baissée et sourit. Sirius prit place à ses côtés et ils discutèrent. Harry lui raconta son dernier cauchemar. Il avait vu Voldemort donner l'ordre à une dizaine de ses Mangemorts d'attaquer un petit village de moldus. Il avait vu les Mangemorts arrivés dans le village et tuer leur première victime. Il avait vu les visages effrayés des moldus ayant compris qu'ils allaient mourir. Les Mangemorts avaient levés leurs baguettes en prononçant l'ultime sort impardonnable. En fait, il avait plus deviné ce sort qu'entendu. Il n'entendait rien. Seuls les cris de peur et d'incompréhension des moldus parvenaient à percer cette barrière qui semblait s'être placé au creux de ses oreilles. Et puis… Puis il s'était réveillé, comme d'habitude.

Sirius écoutait et essayait de trouver les mots pour réconforter le fils de son meilleur ami. Cependant, rien que le fait de parler semblait soulager le jeune garçon de seize ans. Alors qu'Harry venait de finir son triste récit, un hibou au plumage brun clair tapota de son bec la fenêtre fermée de la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou se posa alors sur le rebord. Il apportait une lettre que Sirius reconnut tout de suite l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard, au sceau qu'il fixait la fermeture de l'enveloppe. Harry, après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe, prit la lettre et la essaya de lire, sans grand succès. Il soupira et tendu la lettre à son parrain.

"J'ai mal à la tête, je n'arrive pas à lire mes résultats" dit-il simplement.

Sirius attrapa la lettre que Harry tenait dans les mains et commença sa lecture à voix haute.

"Alors, voyons ça. Cher Mr Potter, nous avons le plaisir de bla bla bla… Pour résumer, tu as eu tout les BUSEs nécessaires à la formation d'auror. Ah ? Tu veux devenir Auror ? C'est bien, très bien. James était un brillant Auror. Enfin, la seule année où il l'a été…"

La voix de Sirius faiblit lorsqu'il parla de James. James serait l'un de meilleurs Aurors de tout le pays si ce rat de Pettigrow n'avait pas trahi l'un de ses amis ! Ses mains se crispèrent sur la feuille de parchemin. Il tenta de se reprendre, d'oublier Pettigrow un petit instant et de se concentrer sur les résultats de son filleul, du fils de James.

"Revenons à tes résultats. En enchantement : optimal pour la pratique et pour la théorie aussi, d'ailleurs. En métamorphose : effort exceptionnel partout. En botanique : effort exceptionnel en théorie et acceptable en pratique. En soin aux créatures magiques : optimal en théorie et effort exceptionnel en pratique. En potion : optimal partout. En défense contre les forces du mal : optimal partout. En astronomie : décevant partout. En histoire de la magie : décevant. Et en divination : piètre –totalement normal."

"Je suis soulagé."

Sirius sourit mais il savait que les résultats avaient laissé Harry ni chaud ni froid, que celui-ci n'en avait pratiquement rien à faire. Et cela était compréhensible. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'était-ce que des examens ? Et tout ça, tout ça à cause de Voldemort. Harry souffrait beaucoup depuis sa quatrième année. Et lui, Sirius Black, son parrain, ne pouvait rien faire. Car de un, il ignorait ce que ressentait Harry et jamais, jamais, il ne le saurait et de deux, il n'excellait pas dans l'art du réconfort.

"Ah ! La traditionnelle liste de matériel et des bouquins pour l'année ! Quand comptes-tu y aller ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il faut que je voie ça avec Hermione et Ron."

"HARRY ! PETIT-DEJEUNER !" cria la voix perçante de la Pétunia Dursley.

Harry soupira et murmura qu'il fallait mieux qu'il y aille sinon il ne mangerait pas. Sirius acquiesça et décida qu'il devait partir.

"Tu reviendras bientôt, hein ?"

"J'essaierai… Mais je ne voudrais _surtout _pas embêter une fois de plus tes chers Dursley" dit Sirius en exagérant le ton sérieux qu'il avait pris.

Harry se mit à rire. Puis, tous deux descendirent les escaliers, silencieusement. Sirius accompagna Harry dans la cuisine, pour la satisfaction de faire peur –une fois de plus- aux Dursley. Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette, pour augmenter la crainte des Dursley. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait l'intention de rentrer « chez lui » en transplanant. Le fils essaya de se cacher sous la table mais son embonpoint le lui empêcha : il fit tomber sa chaise. Vernon Dursley devint écarlate et détacha ses yeux, qui s'étaient instantanément posé sur Sirius et Harry à leur entrée, replongèrent dans le journal qu'il tenait de façon à cacher son visage, ainsi que son buste. Pétunia Dursley bredouilla quelques mots, tellement rapidement que personne ne comprit puis elle but un peu de son thé. Sirius sourit, dévoilant ses dents. Il échangea un sourire avec Harry et transplana, sous les regards furieux de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley et après avoir entendu le petit cri de Dudley Dursley.

Il arriva « chez lui », de bonne humeur. Même la présence de Severus Rogue dans la cuisine ne pouvait lui enlever son sourire. Son ventre gargouillait depuis un bon moment et ce fut avec joie qu'il accueillit les pancakes de Kreatur. Il aurait presque chantonné, si Rogue ne le regardait pas d'un air si mauvais. Il se sentait le cœur léger et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Remus débarqua peu de temps après. Il avait un air penseur, quelque peu soucieux. Mais, en voyant Sirius, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle" annonça-t-il.

"Laquelle ?" demanda Sirius.

"Je te laisse deviner…"

"Donne-moi au moins quelques indices !"

"Ah non ! Tu devinerais tout de suite."

"Lunard, je suis nul pour les devinettes."

"Tu l'as toujours été, Patmol. Je vais t'aider : c'est à propos de toi."

"Mais encore ?"

"Et aussi de Harry. Tu devrais trouver, maintenant !"

"Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ont…"

"Oui. Dès demain, tu pourras accueillir Harry ici."

"Mais c'est merveilleux !"

Sirius éclata de rire bientôt rejoins par Remus. Seul Rogue –et Kreatur- ne partageait pas l'hilarité générale. Rogue essaya de lancer une remarque cynique mais n'y parvenait pas. Il s'énerva alors et se retira de la cuisine, pestant contre ces imbéciles de Black et Lupin.

* * *

Sirius, sur la demande de son filleul et malgré ses réticences à se montrer dans les grandes foules, l'avait accompagné sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient allés acheter un nouveau chaudron puis s'étaient rendus chez _Fleury & Botts _où ils avaient acheté les différents livres dont Harry avait besoin. Plusieurs sorciers s'étaient arrêtés en les voyant : le célèbre Harry Potter et le traître. Puis, dans leur cerveau, leurs neurones s'étaient mis en route et ils s'étaient souvenus du procès. Le traître ? s'étaient-ils dit, s'interrogeant. Leurs yeux s'étaient écarquillés, ils avaient ouvert la bouche d'étonnement et, finalement, avaient souri de gêne tout en gardant leur regard dans celui de Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait pas détourné le regard, bien au contraire. Il s'était juste demandé quand tout cela cesserait, quand il cesserait d'être une bête curieuse que tout le monde veut voir. Harry avait sans doute remarqué les attitudes insolites des autres clients de la librairie car il prenait ses livres à toute vitesse. Ils étaient sortis aussi rapidement que possible, sans toutefois faire penser aux autres qu'ils fuyaient. Harry avait ensuite prévenu Sirius de son rendez-vous avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils s'étaient alors rendus à la terrasse du café étant le lieu de rendez-vous et avaient commandé des boissons fraîches car la température atteignait les trente degrés. Hermione Granger était arrivée la première, des livres sur les bras. Elle avait salué Sirius de la main et pris Harry dans ses bras. Puis, des têtes rousses émergèrent de la dense foule. Molly Weasley se précipita presque sur Harry, l'étouffant en le serrant dans ses bras. Ron souriait de toutes ses dents et sa petite soeur s'était installée –ou plutôt s'était laissée tombée- sur une chaise. Sirius avait regardé cette belle jeunesse, pensant à lui, James et Remus (il préféra oublier la présence de Pettigrow dans leur groupe) avec nostalgie. Il enviait un peu la jeunesse de son filleul et regrettait les années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard. Après les retrouvailles des adolescents, ceux-ci s'étaient éclipsés de la terrasse. Molly était restée un peu mais elle ne parvenait pas à entamer une discussion. Elle l'avait félicité pour son procès gagné et avait plongé dans un mutisme gênant. Prétextant des courses à faire, elle s'était levée et enfoncée dans la foule. Depuis, Sirius attendait, assis à sa table, sur une terrasse, en plein Chemin de Traverse.

Il faisait chaud, il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer. Parfois, il somnolait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'interpelle en le dévisageant avec mépris puis s'excusant de son erreur qui était simplement dû à sa mémoire. Harry revint vers quatorze heures, sans ses amis, juste avec Mrs Weasley qui le tenait par le bras.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard arriva trop vite au goût de Sirius. Il allait de nouveau être seul (avec les visites de Rogue mais cela ne comptait pas) et les rares visites de Remus le laissait sur sa faim. Sirius emmena Harry à la gare de Londres. Ils y allèrent en voiture, une voiture aménagée spécialement par Arthur Weasley. Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure en avance et patientait maintenant sur le quai 9 ¾.

Le trente et un juillet, Sirius avait insisté auprès de Harry pour qu'il fasse une petite fête pour son anniversaire –comme lui et James en faisaient, à son âge. Mais son filleul avait été catégorique : il ne voulait pas inviter des gens, il préférait être seul. Sirius était déçu, il aurait aimé préparer cette fête. Mais il n'avait pas montré sa déception ou, en tout cas, il avait essayé de la cacher. Il savait que sa jeunesse était passée et qu'il ne devait pas s'amuser à travers Harry mais tout ça était plus fort que lui.

Le quai se remplissait peu à peu d'élèves en tout genre. Harry souriait à quelques signes d'élèves. Sirius sentait les regards pesants des parents et, malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour les ignorer, il était gêné. Lorsque les Weasley arrivèrent, Sirius fit son au revoir à Harry et lui fit promettre de rentrer pour les vacances.

* * *

_Il marchait dans la Forêt Interdite, ignorant où il se rendait et comment il était arrivé là. Il marchait, marchait. Il ne faisait pas attention aux bruits l'entourant. Chaque fois qu'une bête sauvage s'approchait de lui, quelque chose la forçait à rebrousser chemin. Il avait les jambes douloureuses et avait envie de s'arrêter mais ses jambes continuaient d'avancer et il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il sortit de la Forêt Interdite et se dirigea vers le château de Poudlard. Dans un coin, son meilleur ami discutait avec celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours, une jolie rousse aux yeux verts. Il laissa les deux adolescents seuls, sans être aperçu. Il continua de marcher. Il pénétra dans le château. Il parcouru des couloirs qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Tout était confus. Il atteignit une porte qu'il tenta d'ouvrir, sans succès. Il relâcha la poignée et allait passer son chemin quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il la franchit et se retrouva dans une pièce noire. Noire ? Non, pas entièrement. Au centre de la pièce, un jet de lumière illuminait une fille, La fille._

_

* * *

_

Sirius se réveilla en sueur. Il essaya de se souvenir du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il rectifia : pas le rêve, le souvenir. Un souvenir lointain, comme sortit des profondeurs de l'oubli. Le livre de Dumbledore était toujours sur la table de nuit et l'attirait. Il tendit la main et empoigna le livre. Il caressa la couverture, chassant la poussière accumulée. Après une courte hésitation de une ou deux secondes, il ouvrit le livre…


	8. Très cher ami

**Disclaimer **: tout est à J.K. Rowling et, à part le fait que Sirius ne soit pas mort et un rajout de quelques personnages, je respecte l'histoire. Les paroles de la chanson sont directement inspirées par les chansons d'Evanescence, principalement de leur album Fallen.

**Résumé **: la veille de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Sirius rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui lui demande de la tuer. Lors de la 6ème année de Harry, il la revoie mais elle a tout oublié.

**Réponse aux reviews **:

**Asilys **: oui, je sais, j'ai trop parlé de Harry mais il va disparaître de l'histoire (en tout cas jusqu'aux vacances !). Désolé, mais dans ce chapitre aussi il n'y aura pas la chanson. En fait, dans mon premier brouillon, elle y était mais finalement j'ai eut une autre idée alors je ne l'ai pas mis. Par contre, promis, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la suite de la chanson !

**Linoa Anna Potter **: tu es toute pardonnée pour ton retard ! Car ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic !

**Petale de lune **: non, pitié, ne meurs pas parce que j'ai du retard dans mes chapitres ! Je ne veux pas avoir une mort sur la conscience ! En tout cas, ça fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic !

**Cata **: merci, merci, très chère amie (désolé pour ce langage spécial, le nouveau personnage introduit dans ce chapitre vient de déteindre sur moi !). Je suis contente que tu trouves que les cauchemars de Sirius sont une bonne idée ! Pour Harry, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est le héro (mais pourquoi est-il le héro, on se le demande ! Personnellement, j'aurai préféré que ce soit Sirius !). Pour le dernier paragraphe (en italique, pas en Italie, où est-ce que tu es allée cherché ça ?), tu as un début d'explication dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 7 : Très cher ami  


Après une courte hésitation de une ou deux secondes, il ouvrit le livre… Sirius mit un bon bout de temps avant de trouver le passage qui l'intéressait.

« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avant de disparaître, avait fait des manipulations sur sept moldus de différents pays : le Royaume-Uni, la France, le Canada, la Russie, l'Espagne, l'Italie et l'Allemagne. Au bout d'une semaine, on commença à retrouver les corps de ces moldus. Seul un moldu ne fut pas retrouver, celui de la jeune Russe Natacha Petrovitch. Cependant, à chaque attaque des Mangemorts, des moldus morts par armes à feu (arme le plus utilisée par les moldus) furent souvent retrouvés. De plus, lors d'une des dernières attaques de moldus, l'un de nos aurors, qui préfère gardé son anonymat, a décrit l'apparition d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, n'utilisant aucune baguette et ayant pour arme un pistolet (arme à feu, pour plus d'indications, cf. p. 175). « Elle est arrivée en transplanant, Merlin seul sait comment. Et puis elle s'est mise devant les rangs de Mangemorts et a sortit son arme. Elle l'a pointé sur mon camarade et, après un « bang », mon camarade s'est écroulé. Il y avait du sang qui coulait et il était mort ! Ensuite, elle a fait des grands sauts dans l'air… Elle faisait toutes sortes d'acrobaties, c'était vraiment étrange. Elle a lâché son arme qui est tombé dans une flaque d'eau alors qu'elle était sur un des toits. Après, elle est retombée comme un chat juste devant nous. Et, de ses mains, sont sortis plusieurs rayons verts, comme lorsqu'on jette un Adava Kedavra. » nous dit notre témoin, seul survivant de ce massacre. »

Sirius s'allongea sur son lit, le livre de Dumbledore à la main. _Natacha Petrovitch_, c'était son nom. Le visage de la « chanteuse » apparut devant les yeux clos de Sirius. Elle baissait la tête, les yeux fermés et d'où s'écoulait des larmes, exactement comme dans les rêves de Sirius. Des bruits, que Sirius reconnut comme ceux faits quand un sorcier transplane, se firent entendre et Sirius sortit de sa transe, lâchant le livre qui tomba à terre sous son lit. Après avoir enfilé les premiers vêtements sous sa main qui étaient, en l'occurrence, un vieux tee-shirt et un pantalon jean tout aussi vieux, Sirius descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Remus dont les cernes étaient évidemment plus grands que d'habitude, vu que la pleine lune était la vieille.

-Eh, Lunard, dit Sirius en administrant une vigoureuse tape dans le dos de son ami, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu ! J'espère que tu as ta journée de libre, on pourrait se faire une petite sortie entre homme, comme au bon vieux temps !

-Je suis désolé, Patmol, mais je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai une mission pour l'Ordre.

-Ah ! Tiens, mais j'y pense. Maintenant que je suis libre comme l'air, je peux reprendre du service. Je vais en toucher mots à Dumbledore…

-Ne sois pas aussi pressé, tu auras tout le temps pour t' « amuser ».

-Qu'y a-t-il, Lunard ? Un problème ?

-Il faut que je parte, je suis en retard. Quand au problème, tu le connais déjà.

-Eh bien, à bientôt, alors !

-Oui, j'espère…, murmura Remus si bas que Sirius eut du mal à comprendre les paroles de son ami qui disparut bientôt en transplanant.

Sirius, resté seul, se demanda se qu'il pourrait faire de sa journée. Il réfléchit, ne savant que faire. Puis, comme un éclair lui traversant l'esprit, une idée le vint. Il voulait savoir d'autres choses sur Natacha. Il décida de partir faire un petit tour en Russie, rencontrer, par exemple, des membres de sa famille. Mais d'abord, il fallait faire des recherches. Il fallait savoir où habitait ses proches et s'ils étaient encore en vie. Il transplana dans le seul endroit de Russie qu'il connaissait : la maison de Nigel Madison, un des anciens camarades de son frère Regulus, avec qui Sirius s'était lié. Au début, lorsque Nigel et Regulus étaient en cinquième année et Sirius en septième année.

_Sirius se promenait dans les couloirs avec James lorsqu'il entendit un cri perçant. Après avoir échangé un regard, James et lui coururent dans la direction d'où venait le cri. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où une jeune première année de Poufsouffle gisait inconsciente et entourée d'un groupe de Serpentard, de troisième année. Sirius reconnut au milieu de ces Serpentards son jeune frère ce qui le fit entrer dans une rage folle. Il sortit sa baguette et en menaça tous les Serpentards mais quand il commença à parler, il s'adressait surtout à son frère, cela ce voyait à ce qu'il parlait en tutoyant._

_-Comment oses-tu ? Écartes-toi d'elle, tu entends !_

_-Pourquoi ? Elle ne mérite pas d'être ici, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe !_

_Sirius aperçut James sortir à son tour sa baguette. Sirius savait combien son ami était susceptible lorsqu'on insultait les enfants moldus et il le comprenait bien, surtout que cette injure sortait de la bouche de son frère. À ce moment, un autre Serpentard de première année arriva._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui montrait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire mais qu'il le demandait parce qu'il _fallait _le demander._

_Sur le visage de Regulus, apparut un sourire malsain et sournois, que Sirius ne remarqua pas sur le moment._

_-Tu devrais le savoir, Madison… Nous venons de trouver l'une de tes –trop- nombreuses victimes. Comment peux-tu être si ignoble ?_

_Sirius n'écouta que son cœur et non sa raison .Il ne voulait pas croire que son frère n'était pas comme ses parents. Il se tourna vers Nigel, qu'il avait souvent vu traîné avec son frère. En cet instant, il ressentait une grande colère pour ce Serpentard qui, d'après son frère, traumatisait plusieurs élèves, sûrement tous de parents moldus, et qui pouvait convertir son frère à la débilité profonde des lèches bottes de Voldemort. Il pointa sa baguette et se prépara à lancer un sort. Mais James abaissa sa baguette._

_-Ce n'est pas à toi de faire justice, dit-il._

_Sirius regarda James avec des yeux ronds. D'ordinaire, James était le premier à défendre les pauvres jeunes élèves attaqués par les Serpentards sauf quand… Sirius chercha des yeux une personne qu'il trouva tout de suite : Lily Evans. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et rangea sa baguette de dépit. Il lança un regard exaspéré à son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, d'un pas décidé. En passant à côté de Nigel, il lui glissa quelques mots._

_-La prochaine fois, ils ne seront pas là pour te protéger._

Sirius sourit à cet stupide méprise. Dire qu'à cette époque, il avait cru que son frère pouvait être sauvé. Ridicule, totalement ridicule. Heureusement qu'il s'était rendu compte à temps que Nigel n'était pas coupable, sinon Sirius aurait pu faire quelque chose de pas très glorieux. Nigel était parti s'installer en Russie pour échapper à la dure pression de ses anciens amis de Serpentard pour qu'il entre au service de Voldemort. Sirius était allé le voir une vingtaine de fois avant de se faire arrêter et enfermer à Azkaban.

Sirius arriva dans le salon. Nigel était assis dans un fauteuil et, contrairement à n'importe quelle personne, il ne sursauta pas. Il se leva et prit Sirius dans ses bras.

-Nigel, je suis content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, mon cher ami. Que deviens-tu ? J'ai appris, par la _Gazette_, que tu avais été déclaré innocent par la présence surprenante de Peter Pettigrow que tout le monde croyait mort.

-C'est exact.

-J'en suis bien content. Si tu veux mon humble avis, il était temps. Quand je pense que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre pensaient que tu étais un dangereux psychopathe aux aspirations sanguinaires. Quoique, lors de notre première altercation, je t'aurais cru capable du pire.

-C'est vrai mais j'avais une excellente raison.

-Une excellente raison ? Si ton auguste personne le dit, cela doit être vrai.

-Ah, Nigel, toujours les mots pour faire plaisir.

-On ne change pas quand on aime être soi. Mais dis-moi, pour quelle raison obscure à mon esprit viens-tu dans cet endroit désert où j'habite ? Peut-être pour le plaisir de me voir mais j'en doute fort. Tu ne viens me voir qu'en situation critique. Qu'est-ce, cette fois-ci ?

Sirius, qui avait amené le livre de Dumbledore, le posa sur la table basse près de Nigel. Celui-ci posa un regard indifférent sur le bouquin puis le prit dans ses mains, l'ouvrant avec précautions.

-Quelle page ?

-Soixante-dix, paragraphe 2.

-Sers-toi un verre, j'ai de la vodka dans le placard avec un serpent sur les deux battants.

-Tu bois, maintenant ?

-Quand on est seul dans le froid, c'est la seule chose à faire, très cher.

-Je vois. Où sont les verres ?

-Dans le placard à côté de celui où il y a la vodka.

-Ok. Tu prendras un verre ?

-Oui, je veux bien, répondit Nigel, plongé dans sa lecture.

Sirius prit deux verres et une des nombreuses bouteilles de vodka. Il servit abondamment les deux verres de vodka et commença à boire le sien, sans quitter Nigel des yeux.

-Intéressant. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me montres ce paragraphe ?

-Je l'ai tuée.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Juste le jour avant le meurtre de James et Lily, elle s'est présenté devant moi et m'a demandé de la tuer.

-Et tu la fais. Quel bon samaritain tu fais, mon cher. Et c'est tout ?

-Non. Depuis maintenant deux mois, elle me hante.

-Elle te hante ? Dans les vrais sens du terme ?

-Au début, j'étais le seul à la voir jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande de l'aider. Puis, je ne l'ai plus revu. Mais après j'ai fait des rêves étranges où elle apparaissait. Et cette nuit, j'ai rêvé, ou plutôt je me suis souvenu, d'elle à Poudlard.

-Et, quand tu la vois, que fait-elle ?

-Elle chante. Et, le plus bizarre, c'est qu'elle a toujours le même âge.

-Te souviens-tu de l'âge qu'elle avait dans ton souvenir ?

-Non, je ne la voyais pas très bien.

-Alors, je peux te dire que tu te trompes.

-Me tromper ? Sur quoi ?

-Sur son âge. Natacha Petrovitch a disparu lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. Quand elle t'a demandé de la tuer, elle avait à peu près douze ans. Et maintenant, elle doit en avoir vingt-sept.

-Tu la connais ?

-Oui, ses parents habitent dans le village dans la vallée. On a beaucoup parlé de cette disparition qui est arrivé trois avant que je m'installe ici.

-Ah… J'aimerais parler avec ses parents.

-Je vais les inviter, j'ai un très bon contact avec eux. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine.

-Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La raison pour laquelle Natacha t'a choisi.

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Mmm… Bon, je vais aller chez les Petrovitch. Ils viendront, ce soir.

Nigel transplana et Sirius se retrouva seul. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit son ami. Pourquoi Natacha l'avait-elle choisi ? Et, comment ne c'était-il pas rendu compte qu'elle était aussi jeune ?

-Je vois que mes paroles t'ont fait réfléchir.

-Nigel ? Je ne t'avais pas vu revenir.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai vu. Les Petrovitch vont venir.

-Tu as…transplané dans leur maison ?

-Oui, ils ont un neveu qui étudie à Dumstrang. Ils connaissent le monde de la magie, on pourra tout leur expliquer. Et toi, tu pourras poser autant de question que tu le voudras.

-J'ai hâte d'y être. Il faut que je saches.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'ils en sachent beaucoup sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-Peut-être…

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Les souvenirs dont on rêve ne repose pas l'esprit. Je te conseille d'aller dormir. Je vais demander à Geoffroy de te préparer une chambre.

* * *

Voilà, finit ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J'ai mis trois mille ans pour trouvé le nom de la « chanteuse » mais j'ai réussi ! Et une victoire pour moi ! Enfin bref, c'est un petit chapitre par rapport aux autres, je crois, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Et maintenant, le mot de la fin : BONNE VACANCE ! Prochain chapitre en août. 

P.S. : tiens, les tirets sont revenus !


	9. Un dîner comme les autres, enfin presque

**Disclaimer **: tout est à J.K. Rowling et, à part le fait que Sirius ne soit pas mort et un rajout de quelques personnages, je respecte l'histoire. Les paroles de la chanson sont directement inspirées par les chansons d'Evanescence, principalement de leur album Fallen.

**Résumé **: la veille de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Sirius rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui lui demande de la tuer. Lors de la 6ème année de Harry, il la revoie mais elle a tout oublié.

Pardon, pardon. Je suis en retard et surtout il est 3 heures du matin et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Donc, c'est sûrement bourré de fautes d'orthographe. Vous me direz que je peux le relire dans un moment où je serai en plus grande mais je sens que j'aurai la flemme et je préfère donc le mettre maintenant. Après, si vous le trouver vraiment mauvais, je peux toujours le réécrire.

Chapitre 8 : Un dîner comme les autres, ou presque

Dans la chambre que Geoffroy lui avait préparée, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit étrangement doux, presque trop. Il ressentait un certain malaise à être là, dans ce lit douillet, alors que les autres prenaient des risques là-bas, en Europe. Surtout en Angleterre. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que c'était le pays d'origine de Voldemort ? Sirius n'y croyait pas trop. Ce n'était pas logique. Avec une mentalité comme celle qu'avait Voldemort, celui-ci ne pouvait rêvé que de la conquête réussie du monde entier. Peut-être était-ce Harry qui le retenait là-bas ? Comment savoir ce qui se passait dans cette tête, dans ce cerveau dérangé ? Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ? Comment Voldemort allait-il s'organiser ? Et qu'avait-il fait à ces enfants comme Natacha ? Et elle, Natacha, pourquoi s'entêtait à l'hanter, lui, Sirius Black ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi…

Sirius s'était endormi. La vodka, dont il n'avait plus l'habitude, lui avait tourné la tête et après ces questions existentielle (nda : surtout due à ma fatigue vu que nous allons sur les 3 heures du matin et que je suis censé dormir), son corps et son mental avait besoin de repos, rien que du repos. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées doucement, tout doucement et petit à petit ses pensées devenaient une berceuse de plus en plus lointaine, éloignée par le sommeil arrivant à grands pas. Il ne résista pas. À quoi bon ? Cela ne servait à rien. De plus, Nigel lui avait conseillé de dormir. Oui, le sommeil. Les rêves, les vrais. Bien, il ne restait plus qu'à appliquer ce conseil pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens devant les Petrovitch, leur poser les bonnes questions qui apporteront des réponses précises qui l'aideront. Pourvu, pourvu que ces moldus sachent plus de choses que lui sur la disparition de leur petite fille. Ou peut-être que eux connaissaient-ils quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir. Le sommeil le gagnait maintenant complètement et Sirius ne possédait plus aucune de ses facultés. Il était vulnérable et incapable de se défendre si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'attaquer.

Du bruit se faisait entendre dans le salon de la maison de Nigel. Sirius se réveilla avec difficultés, comme s'il sortait d'un long coma. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et regarda l'heure. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'avait dormi que dix minutes, et cela sans compter sa réflexion. Il fut tenté de descendre voir ce qui pouvait faire autant de bruit mais la vodka n'avait pas fini d'agir. Il se retrouva avec une migraine et une envie de dormir encore plus forte (nda : un peu comme moi d'ailleurs mais ça se voit je ne parle que de ça depuis trois paragraphes !). Cette fois-ci, il se battit contre le sommeil, c'était peut-être important, peut-être qu'il était arrivé quelque chose aux Petrovitch, peut-être que Voldemort les avait mis hors d'état de nuire, peut-être même qu'en ce moment il était là, tout près, et qu'il allait frapper et le tuer, peut-être… C'était beaucoup trop de « peut-être » pour sa pauvre petite tête, comme deux minutes auparavant il y avait eu trop de pourquoi. Le sommeil, toujours vainqueur même des plus grands, même des pseudos auteurs qui se croient tout permis notamment de se coucher à des heures tardives de la nuit pour commencer un nouveau chapitre qu'ils ne sont même pas sûrs de finir ; le sommeil, donc, força Sirius à battre en retraite, comme toute personne raisonnable devrait le faire.

Après moult cauchemars et rêves lancés pêle-mêle dans le crâne de Sirius, celui-ci se réveilla au moment où, justement, Nigel venait le sortir de son sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux, endormi, fatigué et courbaturé pour Merlin sait quelles raisons. Il posa son regard sur Nigel qui souriait, comme il en avait l'habitude. Les gens ne changeaient pas, même avec le temps ; tout le monde garde ses vieilles habitudes ou manies, c'est selon les points de vue.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius, angoissé que les parents de Natacha auraient pu refuser.

-Tout va bien. Ils sont arrivés, nous t'attendons pour manger. J'étais venu pour te secouer, mon cher mollasson, mais tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi.

Sirius s'était levé et Nigel inspectait la tenue vestimentaire de son ami. Sirius vit tout de suite que ses vieux vêtements tous fripés, délavés et déchirés ne feraient pas bonne impression face aux Petrovitch. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que Nigel, si maniaque autrefois, ne lui ait pas déjà demandé de se changer. Mais il voyait aux yeux choqués de Nigel que ça n'allait pas durer.

-Il y a des vêtements propres et de grandes classes dans la buanderie, très cher. Tu me feras le plaisir de te laver, les cheveux surtout. Je ne supporte pas la crasse. Comment peux-tu avoir des cheveux aussi gras ?

-J'ai envie d'essayer d'être star du grunge.

-Plaît-il ?

-Non, c'est vrai que tu es trop hors du temps et des mouvements musicaux. C'est pas grave. Je vais faire tout comme tu m'as dit.

-Bon, parfait. Je préfère, très cher, cela me gênait quelque peu. Je retourne occuper les Petrovitch. Dépêche-toi, quand même, il ne faudrait pas les faire attendre.

-Attends, Nigel, ne pars pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu…leur as parlé de quoi ?

-De rien. Je les ai juste invité à dîner. Toi, tu raconteras. C'est tes problèmes. Je suis ton ami, je t'aide mais ne m'en demande pas trop.

-Je sens bien ta solidarité. C'est trop gentil.

-Ton ironie te tuera un jour. Je t'aurai prévenu. Souviens-t-en.

-Mouais. On verra.

-Allez, très cher, lave-toi, tu sens mauvais.

-Au moins, t'es sincère. J'y vais, j'y cours, ouh ! Grand Mage de la Propreté et du Bain !

Sirius arriva dans le salon comme métamorphosé. Geoffroy lui avait coupé les cheveux et il portait l'un des vieux costumes de Nigel, bien que pour lui ces vêtements paraissaient plutôt en bonne état et tout à fait rentable par rapport aux vieux tee-shirt et jean. Nigel et les Petrovitch venaient juste de se mettre à table. La grande table de bois massif vernie n'était occupée qu'à l'une des extrémités. Nigel présidait : à sa droite était monsieur et à sa gauche, madame. Tous deux très distingués. Lui, en costume cravate noir avec chemise blanche, les cheveux plaqués et coiffés en arrière avec une excessive dose de gel. Elle, robe bleue azure, les cheveux relevés en chignons, le collier de perles blanches sûrement d'ivoire et le maquillage peu voyant. « Visiblement, on est pas du même monde » pensa rapidement Sirius avant de s'installer à côté de madame. Les présentations faites, Sirius attendit le plat principal pour se lancer.

-Madame et Monsieur Petrovitch, si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin que vous me parliez de votre fille, Natacha.

Les couverts échappèrent des mains de madame tandis que monsieur s'étouffait. Nigel toussota d'un air gêné et chercha des yeux un trou de souris où se cacher. Sirius garda sa détermination et attendit que les parents se remettent de leurs émotions.

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire souffrir, loin de là est mon attention. Je…J'ai rencontré votre fille et depuis elle me hante, avec la magie, pour que je l'aide.

-Vous…vous avez vu notre fille ? sanglota la mère. Comment est-elle ? Elle va bien… Non, non, suis-je bête, si elle vous demande de l'aide… Comment est-elle ? Est-elle jolie ?

-Jolie ? répéta Sirius, hébété car ce n'était pas à cette question qu'il s'était préparé. Euh… Oui, plutôt… Enfin, personnellement…

-Racontez-nous, ordonna monsieur d'une voix tonitruante, étonnante lorsqu'elle sortait d'un corps comme le sien.

Quand Sirius commença et qu'il raconta comment il avait tué leur fille, madame poussa un cri strident et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Néanmoins, dès qu'elle sut que sa princesse était encore ne vie, elle sauta presque de joie sur la chaise en bois massif, elle aussi. Sirius termina son récit dans le plus grand silence. Il avait relaté les faits avec la plus grande précision, sans rien oublier et dans un ordre logique et temporel.

-Savez-vous, des choses, quelques détails qui pourraient m'aider… ?

-Non. Elle a été enlevée lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans. C'était notre fille unique –madame acquiesça- et ce fut un grand vide après son départ forcé. Puis petit à petit on s'y est habitué. Sauf qu'un jour et pendant tout ce jour, nous l'avons vue. Nous n'en sommes pas certains–madame secoua la tête pour montrer son accord avec les déclarations de son mari- mais nous pensons que c'était elle. Une silhouette noire dans la neige blanche… Je crois que c'était elle. J'ai sentie que c'était elle. Nous l'avons tous les deux senti.

Le repas se continua normalement. Les Petrovitch racontèrent l'enfance de Natacha. C'était une petite fille assez sauvage. Elle courait dans la neige tout le temps et même quand il n'y avait pas de neige. Elle se levait toujours tôt le matin et réveillait toute la maison de son petit rire assez vilain, presque diabolique.

Les Petrovitch s'en allèrent tôt dans la soirée et Sirius en profita pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et repenser à ce dîner dénué de tout intérêt, pensait-il. À peine entrer dans sa chambre, il s'endormit. Mais à sa fenêtre, un chant s'éleva des profondeurs de la nuit noire et froide.

« I press on the trigger (_J'appuie sur la gâchette_)

It became so normal (_C'est devenu tellement normal_)

To kill is nothing anymore but one series of gestures (_Tuer n'est plus qu'une série de gestes_)

I aim, I shoot and I flee (_Je vise, je tire et je m'enfuie_) »

« But now I will tell you what I've done for you (_Mais à présent, je te dis tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi_)

I misled, I bled and I killed (_J'ai trompé, j'ai saigné et j'ai tué_)

Nobody can save me this time (_Personne ne peut me sauver cette fois_) »

« I will drown in my hatred (_Je vais me noyer dans ma haine_)

The lie close to me (_Le mensonge près de moi_)

Swallowed in the sound of my how (_Avalé dans le son de mon hurlement_) »

« I lie myself since too a long time (_Je me mens à moi-même depuis trop longtemps_)

I tried to kill the pain (_J''ai essayé de tuer le mal_)

But I did nothing but bring some more (_Mais je n'ai fait qu'en apporter plus_) »

« I cannot trust each other any more (_Je ne peux plus me faire confiance_)

I killed, I flewed of the lives (_J'ai tué, j'ai volé des vies_)

Who could be able to forgive me? (_Qui pourra me pardonner?_) »

« I sold my soul to find my light (_J'ai vendu mon âme pour retrouver ma lumière_)

But I saw what I'm really (_Mais j'ai vu ce que je suis vraiment_)

A robber and a liar in the night (_Une voleuse et une menteuse dans la nuit_) »

« You are lost in your lie (_Tu es perdu dans ton mensonge_)

By scrambling the truth (_En brouillant la vérité_)

But now, I know it (_Mais maintenant, je la connais_)

I know who you are really (_Je sais qui tu es vraiment_) »

« You won't cry for my absence, I know (_Tu ne pleureras pas mon absence, je le sais_)

You forgot me long ago (_Tu m'as oublié depuis longtemps_)

However, I am always there (_Pourtant, je suis toujours là_)

Am I so unimportant for your eyes ? (_Suis-je si peu importante à tes yeux ?_)

Am I so insignificant for you ? (_Suis-je si insignifiante pour toi ?_) »

« I bleed and die (_Je saigne et je meurs_)

While knowing that you don't have anything of it to make (_Tout en sachant que tu n'en as rien à faire_)

To live, to breathe (_Pour vivre, pour respirer_)

It is necessary that I would be with you (_Il faut que je sois avec toi_)

You have control on me (_Tu as le contrôle sur moi_) »

"I am alone in the back night (_Je suis seule dans la nuit noire_)

My heart flies in glares (_Mon coeur vole en éclats_)

Death in front of my eyes (_La mort devant les yeux_)

For once, you can nothing make (_Pour une fois, tu ne peux rien faire_)"

Sirius ne pensa plus à rien. Il voulait réfléchir, laisser libre court à ses pensées mais rien à faire, la chanson n'était plus elle simple chanson, elle devenait berceuse.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Waca, j'ai pris en compte ta correction merci. Je ne la change pas dans les autres chapitres, je rectifie juste sur celui-là. Voilou. Faudrait peut-être que j'aille dormir quoique là, il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt. Bof, puis, vous vous en moquez alors je vais réfléchir et débattre avec moi-même et vous laisser tranquille. Bye bye. Oh yeah ! 


End file.
